


Glowing Red

by nameofthisuser



Series: Sad Kids Having Fun [3]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, headcanons, idk what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameofthisuser/pseuds/nameofthisuser
Summary: Susie got a letter from her sister in prison and wants to read it with Kris, but she doesn't want to wake Toriel, so she climbs a tree to their room, and see something she shouldn't.





	Glowing Red

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last one thats only kris and susie for now, i loosely swear.

Susie flicks the top of the old dented birdcage, asking, “Why do you even keep this creepy ass thing around?” Kris didn't look up as they carefully glued the final touches on their project, bangs tucked behind their ears and brows furrowed in concentration. They answer, “I still use it.”

 

“For What?” She wonders, “Do you hide a pigeon in your pussy or something?”

 

“Yes.” They joke. Susie jumps onto Kris's bed, wrapping her arms under her head, “Har har. What do you really use it for?”

 

“I told you. My pussy pidgeon.”

 

“Don't make me kick you.” She lazily wags a finger at them, “I will punt you out the window.”

 

“Sounds fun.” They respond. They hold up the bristle board to show Susie the completed work, with a flat, “Tah dah.” Their project was to make a storyboard for a self-inserted show, so of course, the two chose to just write out their first day in The Dark Work, with minor changes.

 

“Sweet!” She rolls onto the floor and sits up, “I hate it.” Kris's eyebrows shot up as they blurted, “Wha-?!”

 

“My drawing suck.” Susie slumps, “Look there! That arm looks off, and the lighting is all over the place! I hate it!”

 

“Do you want to redraw it?” Kris questions. Susie slowly lays on the floor, “Nooo….”

 

Kris nods, rolling up the board and setting it against their dresser. They state, “Then we're done.” Susie buries her face in the carpet, “Yaaay…”

 

Kris nudges a finger into her knotted hair, earning a swatted hand in return, as they say, “That is not a happy ‘yay’. What's wrong?” Susie doesn't immediately answer.

 

“I miss my sister…” She peeks at Kris through her bangs.

 

“How much longer until she's out?.” Kris asks. She buries her face into the ground again, mumbling, “A month.”

 

Kris pokes her face again, to the same results. She does sit up now, however.

 

“It's been a while since she's written, too.” Susie frowns, “She's not strong and tough like I am, what if she was shanked or something?”

 

“Susie, I have not met Rosa, but from the pictures I've seen, she's not gonna be messed with. Your entire family looks like there's a 50/50 chance you'll bite off a face at moment.” Kris assures, “Even your mother who can't physically stand sometimes.

 

Susie chuckles, “Yeah, we do have some terrifying features, don't we?”

 

“Absolutely paralyzing.”

 

Susie smiles, rolling her head back. She mumbles softly, “Thanks.”

“So, viddy games?” Kris suggests. Susie wrinkles her nose, saying, “Every time you say that I fight you a little harder.”

 

Kris taunts, “So maybe this time you'll win?”

 

“No, in real life-” Susie shouts, leaping to tackle Kris. They move out of the way and fall to the floor. Kris belly flops on her back.

 

“That was a mistake.” They wheeze, rolling off her and holding their lower ribs. Susie punches their arm, “Dumbass. Let's play the video game so you don't break your entire self.”

 

♤♡◇♧

 

“Mom! Mom!” Susie rushes into her house, a couple of envelopes in hand. Her mother, seated on the couch with her legs taking up the cushions, cautions her, “Don't trip, love!”

 

Susie proudly presents her mother with one of the letters. The front had Mom written on it. Her mother smiles warmly at it before using her claw to slice open the top. Before she starts reading, Susie asks, “I'm gonna go read it with Kris. Do you need anything before I go?”

 

Her mother frowns, “It's getting pretty late, Susie…”

 

Without being asked, Susie grabs her mother's water bottle off the floor, “I won't be more than a couple hours, I swear.” Her mother presses her lips together thinly, “Can it not wait until tomorrow?”

 

“No, I want to read it with them and I can't wait until tomorrow!” Susie pleads, “Pretty please?”

 

Her mother sighs, “Fine, but wear the reflective sweater, and two hours!”

 

“Thaaank you!” Susie beams and kisses her mother on the cheek. She quickly refills the bottle with water from the kitchen sink and tosses on her sweater with reflective tape x’s on the sleeves and back, before hurrying out the door.

 

She stomped through the woods, following the new path she had carved for herself that led to Kris's house. She still had to knock down some branches and shrubs, and pull up some plants, but it was visible enough to follow, even it being well after ten pm in the late fall.

 

The trail led up to beside the house, and she could already see that someone had a bedroom light on. She was glad to learn it was Kris's, just as it flicks off. She considered knocking on the front door, but it didn't take a genius to know that a old-fashioned, Christian mom and school teacher would flip if a student came pounding on her door at this hour.

 

Luckily, their house, too, had forest around it, and a tree right beside Kris's bedroom window. The trunk was tall, but Susie had muscle, claws, and a rebellious, determined attitude.

 

Despite the struggle, she reached the lowest, widest branch and hoisted herself. She pounds her chest like a gorilla, proud of herself. Kris’s window was still a bit higher, but it was much less effort to reach the next branch up. It cracks under her weight. She hesitates but assumes she won't be on it too long, so she crawls out.

 

As she creeps closer, listening intently for any signs that the tree limb will give away. She could see that Kris's window was open an inch.

 

, she thinks, 

She grasps the lip of the window, ready to lift it when a pained groan fills her hears. Her initial thinking was in the gutter, but she spies Kris standing in the middle of their room, hunched over and quaking.

 

She assumes a night terror, or maybe some sort of panic attack and starts to lift the window, aiming to comfort them in any way she can.

 

The window slamming as it is forced into its limits is deafened by Kris making a sound somewhere between a croak and yelp as they tear a pulsing, glowing heart-shaped...

 

Susie's eyes widen and she places her hand over her chest, feeling her own SOUL pounding inside of her, rattling her ribs.

 

Kris throws it into that creepy old birdcage with enough force to make it fall over, off the wagon.

 

Susie felt like she had become some sort of gargoyle, frozen to the sill as she watches Kris haphazardly slam the cage back into the wagon.

 

She head was spinning more than when they had faced off against Jevil. In her head, she could only repeat

 

Kris squats in front of the cage, and Susie hears them snap at it, “Why are you causing me so much pain lately, you little bitch?”

 

And then the tree branch loudly snapped off, and Susie fell with it.

 

She feels something cold pressed against her forehead, and something warm elevating the back. She opens her eyes and learns she's laying on Kris's lap as they pressed a cloth-wrapped ice pack to her head.

 

“Ow.” was all she could manage.

 

Kris didn't respond, and they had their bangs tucked back to show that they didn't emote in any way, either. Susie took comfort in the lack of anger in their eyes, though. They only held thought right now.

 

“How do you feel?” Kris finally asks. Susie notes a slight choke.

 

“For falling out of a tree?” She says, “Pretty okay.” They nod slowly, then ask, “You can move everything?” Susie wiggles her feet and stretches her fingers, “Yup.”

 

“Are you nauseous or dizzy?” They question, putting down the ice pack and tilting her head up to study her pupils.

 

“No and no.”

 

“Good,” Kris states, letting her head go. Susie doesn't move from Kris's lap and the air starts to turn to molasses.

 

Kris gently laces their fingers through her bangs and Susie would be lying if she said it didn't feel comforting.

 

“Susie, you didn't…” There is a wobble in their voice, “See anything, didn't you?”

 

Susie chews her tongue. She could feel Kris's breathing becoming alarmingly quick.

 

“I'm not sure what I saw,” she confesses, still laying on them and watching for any sort of reaction, but they remain unreadable.

 

“...I heard what sounded like you were in pain…” She continues, trying to fill the thick atmosphere, “I saw you, like… convulse…” Kris stops fiddling with her hair, instead just holding her bangs out of her eyes.

 

“I think I saw…” Her voice involuntary turns to a whisper, “I don't know…”

 

Uneasy silence clouded them again as appeared to again be thinking. They suddenly order, “Follow me.”

 

Susie stands and watches as Kris's struggles to. They looked like their limbs were independent of the rest of them and they had to focus on one at a time.

 

Kris had always looked dead, but right now, they appeared undead. Their steps were heavy and they were slumped over. Susie kept her hands put, prepared to catch them off they fell over.

 

When she realizes that Kris was leading them upstairs, she swallows a lump in her throat.

 

Kris's bedroom door was open and bathed in eerie red light. Susie freezes. Kris stops and turns to her. They try to land their hand on her shoulder, nearly missing. They assure, “No one will be hurt.”

 

“That kind of alarms me more, my dude, if you think you have to say that.” Susie forces a laugh.

 

“I promise,” Kris says.

 

Susie places her hand over Kris's, “Okay.”

 

There it was. A pulsing SOUL in a birdcage, bumping into the bars with a tnk, tnk, tnk.

 

“Who's…?” She crocks, “How’d…?”

 

Kris opens the cage and the SOUL hovers towards them. They grab it before it got to close. They hold it out to Susie like they were lending a water bottle.

 

Susie reaches out but draws back. Kris answers, “It's mine, technically.” Susie squints, “What do you mean ‘technically’?” Kris continues to hold it at a distance from themselves, passing it between their palms.

 

They take a deep breath, “I was born without a SOUL...or more likely my birth fath-”

 

Kris shakes their head.

 

“I didn't have one, and after I was rescued from the people, I was given a donor, but…”

 

“But?”

 

“It didn't take like expected, and sometimes… sometimes it hurts much I can't take it.” They explain, lowering their head. Susie takes a long time to process what she heard. She approaches Kris, cautiously taking the SOUL in her, which Kris lets happen without complaining.

 

She could feel the energy it gave off, and she felt ready to run a county-long race -and win by a long shot.

 

She cupped it in her hands, running her thumbs over it and feeling the hairs on her body stand from dull shock.

 

Kris tilted their head, bewildered. Susie wonders, “What?”

 

“That's the first time I've seen someone other than me actually touch it, and I know it's a rare trait.” Susie presses her lips together, then asks, “Is that another flirt?” Kris answers, “Not this time.” Susie punches their shoulder, just a tap, but it knocks them down.

 

“Oh shit, sorry!” She releases the SOUL and helps them up. She sits them on their bed and turns to find the SOUL just as it flutters past her head towards Kris. They pick it out of the air.

 

Susie sits next to Kris, asking, “I'm guessing you keep it around so you don't stumble around like a zombie?”

 

They nod, “Yeah. When it's out, I can't feel anything. It's like I'm this… outside being, controlling a vessel.”

 

“You can't feel anything?”

 

Kris shakes their head, “Yes, and it's lead to some…” They toss the SOUL across the room. As it slowly makes its way back, Kris pulls down the sleeves of their ugly green sweater, revealing a series of thin semicircle scars crosshatching on their forearms.

 

“-Unfortunate events.” They finish. Susie takes their wrists between her fingers, looking at the scars closer. She asks, “What happened?”

 

“When I seven, my mom had baked a pie and it was cooling on the back of the stovetop. She was making dinner, so the elements were hot, but I wanted the pie so I just move the pots out of the way tried to climb on the stove. I didn't feel a thing, but it smelled like pork chops.”

 

“I don't think I can ever have pork chops again

” Susie says. Kris shrugs, snatching the SOUL, “Neither can mom.”

 

Kris fiddles with SOUL, murmuring, “So then, this isn't too weird or creepy for you? You still want to…”

 

“Be your friend?” Susie completes, “My dude. My dude. We went to some sort of pocket world in our school supply closet because I ate chalk. Also, this is so super fucking cool! Like your holding an internal organ, that you ripped from your own body! That's so fucking metal!”

 

Kris looks at her, tears welling up, “Heh. I guess, but- dammit I'm crying.” Susie grins, grabbing the top of Kris's head and holding them in place, “Who knew that the stone-faced weirdo was a big baby.”

 

“I did.” Kris answers, “I knew I'm a big baby.”

 

“Don't you fucking put yourself down, crying is a normal, healthy thing.” Susie snaps. Kris sighs heavily and slumps against Susie, submitting, “Okay, you're right.”

 

“Hey, Susie?” Kris asks, “Why were you in my tree?” Susie digs into her pocket, pulling out the envelope and grinning, “My sister wrote me and I wanted to read it with, but I didn't want to face the wrath of your mom.”

 

“Open it,” Kris says.

  
  



End file.
